mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Canzone del Fallimento
La Canzone del Fallimento 'è una canzone presente nell'episodio ''L'Impero di Cristallo - Parte 1. ''È un duetto tra Twilight Sparkle e Spike, che si sente cantare chiaramente per la prima volta nella serie nonostante accompagnasse il coro ne Il Canto del Cuore e le sue controparti delle vecchie generazioni avessero rispettivamente cantato nella G1 e nella G2 di ''My Little Pony. La canzone fu svelata al Comicon di San Diego del 2012, il 13 Luglio, senza gli effetti sonori presenti nell'episodio. È seguita da La Canzone del Successo. I precedenti titoli alternativi erano, prima "Failure Success Song" e successivamente "I Wasn't Prepared for This", il preferito di Daniel Ingram, preso direttamente dal testo creato da Meghan McCarthy. Testo '''Sparkle Son pronta ad ogni sfida se Il meglio posso dar di me Però nessuno mi dirà Se son pronta, questo chi lo sa... Fare trucchi in grande quantità Far di conto con facilità. Twilight Sparkle: La radice di cinquecentoquarantasei è ventitré virgola tre sei sei quattro due otto nove uno zero nove. Insegnante: Sì è esatto! Sparkle] Campionessa di ingegnosità Ma son pronta, questo chi lo sa? Vincerò o fallirò Io non lo so Spike Lei non lo sa... Sparkle Non manco di capacità E abilità... Spike E abilità... Sparkle Fallimenti ne ho avuti ma Li ho superati in verità Ma questa volta... Spike Ma questa volta... Sparkle Io questa volta... Spike Lei questa volta... Sparkle Se sono pronta chi lo sa? I am ready for any challenge if I can give the best of me But no one will tell me If I am ready, that who knows ... Do tricks in large quantities Numeracy easily. The root of five hundred forty-six is twenty-three point three six six two four eight nine zero nine. Yeah that's right! Champion of ingenuity But I am ready, this, who knows? I win or I fail I do not know She does not know ... I lack capacity And skills ... And skills ... I've had failures but I have overcome in truth But this time ... But this time ... I this time ... Her this time ... If you are ready, who knows? 'Testo originale' Sparkle I was prepared to do my best Thought I could handle any test For I can do so many tricks But I wasn't prepared for this Levitation would have been a breeze Facts and figures I recite with ease Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine. Teacher: She is correct! Sparkle I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss But I wasn't prepared for this Will I fail, or will I pass? I can't be sure... Spike She can't be sure... Sparkle My mind is sharp, my skills intact My heart is pure... Spike Her heart is pure... Sparkle Oh, I've taken my share of licks I've made it through the thin and thick But no I wasn't Spike Oh no, she wasn't Sparkle Oh no, I wasn't Spike Oh no, she wasn't Sparkle No I wasn't [Twilight Sparkle and Spike] Prepared... for this! Categoria:Canzoni